Souma
Souma (ソウマ, Souma) is a survivor of illegal tests on human beings that made him a wielder of the Magnet Release. Because of his painful past, Souma decides to dedicate his life to do good, becoming a shinobi of Amegakure to help anyone in need. He is later recruited by Taki-ō as a member of Hachisu. Background At a young age, Souma was kidnaped and became a test subject to creating kekkei genkai wielders, he was imprisoned and tortured with no human contact other than his testers. After years, the lab was found and ambushed by the village's Anbu who freed Souma and the other test subjects, taking them to a secure hospital. He spent several months under care and analysis at the hospital, as other subjects started dying after being rescued from the lab. There Souma met with his family again who went searching for him, though he did not recognize them. Because of the tests he was put through, Souma has a short life expectancy which motivated him to become a shinobi and to be able to help and save people in need. Personality After much mental distress and seclusion during his time in the lab, social interactions became extremely hard for Souma, especially on first contacts. However, his kindness and innocence to not harming nor disturbing others are mistaken for him being antisocial. In Part I, he is normally seen with both hands on his pockets and with his hood on to be as covered as possible. His apparently shy and aloof way plus his significant stature usually scare people off. Besides the first impressions, Souma is very loving to his family and friends, always putting the needs of others first, and though lacking expression when around people he doesn't know, he is always with a smile around his loved ones. He is an optimist and strongly believes that people can change and do good, lacking maturity on certain occasions. After spending more time with Team Gengorou, Souma creates a special bond with Nagi and Kirara who help him overcome his social obstacle. Appearance Souma is a tall, pale white-skinned shinobi with yellow eyes and no hair. Due to experiments made on his body, he does not produce any hair nor melanin. Souma has a purple circle on his forehead with various sizes throughout the years. It was stated by many that Souma has a beautiful and radiant smile. In Part I, Souma wears a black hooded jacket over a grey high-collared T-shirt, grey pants, mesh armor around his ankles, white arm warmers and black sandals. With this, he wears a purple bag over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips with a white floral pattern and his Takigakure forehead protector attached to a lilac cloth around his hips. In Part II, Souma wears a grey jacket over a black cloak, purple pants, black knee-high boots, and black arm warmers. His bag is smaller now and is tied to both his shoulders, hanging bellow his right arm. Abilities Souma is a highly skilled and capable shinobi: being later chosen as one of Hachisu's original members. He has high-level taijutsu prowess, being able to defend himself of attacks from those who can penetrate his mercury defenses and also counter-attack with strong physical blasts. Souma is also very fast, easily catching his foe off guard. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu His nature transformations include Earth and Wind Release, which he later mixes with his mercury manipulation especially to increase the mercury speed or even his own. though earlier he usually relied only on his kekkei genkai. In Part II, he shows proficiency in fūinjutsu, which he uses to store his mercury in a smaller bag for easier carriage. Nature Transformation Souma possesses the Magnet Release kekkei genkai which he uses to manipulate the form and movements of mercury. He carries a supply of his mercury wherever he goes in a bag and can infuse it with his own chakra, allowing him to manipulate it more precisely. Because of the mercury great malleability, Souma uses it for several purposes. Defensively, he creates different kinds of walls and shields to protect him and others, as he is able to easily change the mercury from its liquid to its solid-state at will. Offensively, Souma prefers close-range combat, creating multiple arms or tentacles. Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Building Up Hachisu (蓮): Taki-ō's Recruitment Arc Epilogue Trivia * Souma was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT